Hogwarts Horror Story
by AliceFoundWonderland
Summary: Based of the hit TV show American Horror Story. The Potters have just moved into a new house in the country side of Britain, due to the father cheating on his wife. The new house seems fine, until more and more comes up about its murderous past. Now maybe, the house might be trying to kill them, to.


This story is based off the hit TV. Show, American Horror Story. I absolutely love this show! All characters are J.K. Rowling, and setting and plot is Ryan Murphy. I really hope you enjoy! I have had this idea for the longest time and I finally got around to start writing.

_Characters_

_George Weasley/Troy_

_Fred Weasley/Bryan_

_Luna Lovegood/Adelaide_

_Daphne Greengrass/Vivien Harmon_

_Harry Potter/Dr. Ben Harmon_

_Hermione Granger/Violet Harmon_

_Ginny Weasley/Moria O'Hara_

_Draco Malfoy/Tate Langdon_

_Narcissa Malfoy/Constance Langdon_

_Pansy Parkinson/Hayden McClaine_

_Ron Weasley/Chad Warwick_

_Theodore Nott/Patrick_

_Blaise Zabini/Charles Montgomery_

_Astoria Greengrass/Nora Montgomery_

_Lavender Brown/Leah_

_Lucius Malfoy/Travis Wanderley_

_Seamus Finnegan/Larry Harvey "Bird Man"_

_Cho Chang/ Maria the Nurse_

_Susan Bones/ Other Nurse_

Warnings

Rape, Murder, Suicide, Loads of smut, Cursing, Alcohol, Drugs, Self-Harm.

I hope you will like this story. So without further interruption, here's the story.

_Prologue_

1978

The two twins ran up to the old, decrepit house. The house looked more like a mansion. The windows were stained glass and vines were running up and down the sides. The trees outside obviously hadn't been taken care of forever, and had bones hanging down from the branches. The boys had their bats and hammers at the ready, and right when they were about to run into the house, they heard a small voice behind them.

"You're gonna die in there!" the voice said.

The twins turned around, their ginger hair flipping around them. There, behind them, they saw a little girl, around 7 or 8, with long, pale blonde hair. She was staring intently at the house, like her life depended on it.

"What the hell did you just say, freak?!" the first twin yelled.

"I said, you're gonna die in there!" the girl replied back.

"Shut the hell up before we kick your ass!" the second kid yelled.

And with that, the twins ran into the house, smashing everything as they went. The loud crashing came from many rooms as they destroyed the place. Broken glass painted the floors as they dashed along. Whistling while they went, up and down the stairs, the split up along the way.

"George? Where are you?" the first twin yelled from down stairs, his voice echoing through the house. His response was more crashing.

"Get your ass down here!"

"Jesus, you shit head, I'm coming!"

George ran down the stairs to where his twin, Fred, was. Both standing in front of the door to the basement, leaning down, they were both staring at a raccoon that had just been slaughtered. Blood was still rushing out of the animals' throat.

"Cool" George whispered. Behind them, they heard a door creak open behind them. Looking into the dark abyss, Fred pounded his brothers' chest, gesturing down towards the basement. They went down the stairs, turning on a single light down there. All along the basement were shelves and shelves filled with jars of body parts and dead things.

"This is some freaky shit. And it smells," Fred said, "Let's get out of here."

"Why? You scared?" laughed George.

"Hell no. It's just….ugh. I'm gonna go break some more stuff." Fred then left the room. Halfway up the stairs, Fred heard an ear splitting scream. He ran back down the stairs, back into the room. Sitting in the middle of the room, was his brother. Bloodied and cut everywhere. His face was twisted into such a look of pain.

Fred was taken back; he turned around to get help, when he saw something charge towards at lightning fast speeds. Outside the house, the little blonde girl, stood where she was before, hearing the screams from the house. But she just stood there, watching the house.

That concludes chapter one. Thank you for reading! Review and favorite if you enjoyed. More to come soon, I promise. I love you all!


End file.
